····Dolce amore···
by Underword
Summary: Tsuna al sufrir un amor no correspondido decide no volver a enamorarse de alguien nunca más, pero una persona nueva entra a su vida y a su corazón. Fem Tsuna! x Fon


_**··Dolce amore··**_

**Summary: **Tsuna al sufrir un amor no correspondido decide no volver a enamorarse de alguien nunca más, pero cuando una persona nueva entra a su vida y a su corazón simplemente podría decir que el destino la estaba traicionando con algo que nunca se lo esperó. Sería un amor desafortunado?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR! No son míos son de Akira Amano-san.

**Pairing: **Fon y Tsuna.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Goodbye old love**

La pelicastaña corría de manera energética bajo la lluvia, no le importaba enfermarse de hipotermia a causa de lo mojada que estaba simplemente quería huir muy lejos de aquella sensación que poco a poco comenzaba a devastarle por todo el cuerpo.

De sólo escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras de hace unos ratos, su corazón no dejaba de crujir hasta amenazar con romperse en miles de pedazos.

Su amor, su primer amor resultó ser uno no correspondido.

Se sentía tan estúpida, la culpa no era de _él _sino de ella misma por no haber sido capaz de declararse o ser lo suficientemente consciente que era un amor frustrado e imposible de ser algún día correspondida.

**Hace tres horas antes…**

_Tsuna se encontraba realizando tareas recibidas en esta semana, tenía cierto inconveniente con matemáticas y algo de idiomas la verdad era muy complicado, lo que los profesores dictaron. Sus notas eran promedio, si seguía a este ritmo ingresar a la universidad sería una meta imposible de alcanzar._

_A pesar de ser la estudiante de último año de secundaria, seguía siendo pésima en los deportes contando también con las materias. Sus amigas Hana, Kyoko y Haru tenían razón debió seguir los consejos de Luce cuando le había dicho que necesitaba un tutor._

_Suspiró, sería un tanto problemático si llegara a conocerle o mejor dicho si su supuesto tutor conociera a la famosa Dame Tsuna simplemente recurriría mediante la violencia o renunciaría en un santiamén para dejar los exámenes a su suerte._

_Sobre todo, Reborn uno de sus amigos mayores que estudia en la universidad le había dado un aviso que uno de sus amigos que había vuelto de sus vacaciones se ofreció a ser su tutor personal hasta que mejorara sus materias y pudiera graduarse para la universidad._

_Se preguntó muchas veces, quien sería su tutor finalmente. Había conocido a los amigos de Reborn, bueno algunos de ellos. Se los hacían llamar Arcobaleno y nadie sabe muy bien la razón._

_Se encontraban Colonello, digamos que son amigos si ignorara las miradas amenazantes que se envían en cada una de las discusiones que suelen tener de ves en cuando; Lal Mirch, una muchacha de mal carácter y autoritaria asemejada con un sargento pero una gran amiga si uno llegara a conocer su lado más amigable; Verde, el más inteligente del grupo con un futuro de ser científico y encontrar muchos objetivos de su interés obviamente Tsuna nunca ha interactuado con él pero era mejor tomar precaución; Mammon, anteriormente solía llamarse Viper pero luego de ver sus intereses en el dinero decidió apodarse así, no le conoce muy bien debido que el dinero era y es su primera palabra en el vocabulario; Luce, una de sus mejores amigas, dentro del grupo era una persona mucho más cálida y amigable también fácil de interactuar; y por último, pero no el menos importante, Reborn, era un muchacho atractivo pese a su aire hostil y amenazante, Tsuna no entendía muy bien el porqué de las mujeres que tanto se sentían atraídas por él…tal vez, sean las hormonas, qué se yo!_

_En fin, el punto era que no sabía quien podía ser. No sabía de quien podía ser su tutor, no hacía falta hacer muchas preguntas igual lo averiguará en cuanto lo encuentre en el lugar acordado._

_Y ese lugar era en la biblioteca Namimori._

_El edificio no estaba del todo habitado, uno porque era fin de semana y otro casi nadie iba a un lugar tan silencioso como éste. En fin, decidió renunciar sus pocos días de descanso para estudiar los exámenes finales que poco a poco se estaban acercando._

_Esperaba que su tutor fuera alguien inteligente que le explicara de manera clara y comprensible incluso que fuera bueno en los deportes para ponerse en forma._

_Al parecer había llegado temprano, las mesas se encontraban apenas vacías aunque aún no sabía que quien podría ser. En fin, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías para sacar sus libros mientras esperaba._

_En un instante sintió una presencia justo detrás suyo que la tomó por sorpresa._

_-Disculpa, usted debe ser Tsunahime-san –habló una voz sosegada y tranquila._

_-Eh? –ladeó su cabeza para mirar a quien le dirigía la palabra._

_Se trataba de un muchacho joven y alto con rasgos orientales, de cabello alborotado color negro con una larga trenza al final y ojos maduros castaños que denotaban serenidad y calma. Vestido de camisa oriental con cuello mao color rojo y pantalones negros informales con botas impecablemente lustradas color negra._

_Aquel chico, en su opinión era alguien sumamente guapo a su vista. Lo que más le atraía de él era aquella amable y confortante sonrisa._

_-H-ha-hai, Tsunahime Sawada es mi nombre –pronunció nerviosa, aunque tenía que recordar de su concentración en los estudios eso incluso debía olvidarse de sus sueños con su amor platónico._

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fon. Reborn me había comentado de tus problemas con los estudios, espero serte de gran ayuda cualquier duda puedes recurrirme a mí sin problemas –comentó sin desaparecer su sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento._

_La pelicastaña no se quejó cuando Fon comenzó a ayudarle con sus problemas matemáticos, comenzó a admitir que era alguien agradable y de mente abierta como lo era Luce. Si Reborn le había dicho que Fon sería de mucha ayuda, entonces le haría caso a sus palabras._

_Desde que había conocido a Fon, poco a poco empezaron a conocerse mejor hasta llegando al punto en convertirse en buenos amigos. Fon era un chico pacífico, según en sus intercambios de palabras le encanta practicar el Kempo y otras artes marciales, incluso enseñaba a los niños de diferentes edades._

_Esta vez se encontraban en su casa, vivía en un departamento no muy lejos de su Instituto por lo cual caminar hasta allí no era un problema._

_Luego de terminar con los ejercicios, optaron en descansar por un momento a la hora de la merienda. Mientras bebían el té con tranquilidad, Fon le había dado curiosidad las fotografías descansadas sobre los estantes, la mayoría se trataba de Tsuna con grupo de chicas sonrientes y felices tal vez se trataba de sus amigas ya que en otra de las fotos estaban Luce y Lal, otro debían ser sus padres pero al último se trataba de Tsuna con la misma chica de la fotografía anterior con dos hombres que no los conocía._

_-Tsunahime-kun, son amigos tuyos los que se encuentran en la fotografía –preguntó sin poder evitar su curiosidad._

_-etto, hai. Se trata de una de mis mejores amigas Kyoko-chan, su hermano mayor Ryôhei y...Kyomasa, su primo –tras mencionar el último su semblante se había tornado levemente triste- ellos, son mis grandes amigos tanto que los considero como parte de mi familia por lo cual somos muy cercanos –afirmó curvando una sonrisa forzada, algo que Fon claramente lo había notado con una leve preocupación hacia la pelicastaña._

_Aunque Tsuna guardaba un secreto que nadie le había dicho ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas especialmente a Kyoko, se trataba de un amor imposible que nada va a suceder. Estaba enamorada de Kyomasa, el primo de su mejor amiga. Era un chico mayor que ella debido que había terminado la universidad, de físico era algo parecido a Kyoko aunque el color de ojos eran pardo grisáceo. Era una persona cálida con amabilidad sumamente agradable, contando su forma de tratar cariñosa. _

_Pero cuando se había enterado que tenía una novia, simplemente podía describir que no era nada más que un amor frustrado. Notando como se relacionaban, se veían tan cariñosos y acaramelados. No quería destruir aquella relación tan hermosa, con ser simplemente su mejor amiga le bastaba lo suficiente ser algo de él._

_Por más que le lastimaba verlo feliz con una persona que no era ella, tenía que ser feliz también._

_Al día siguiente, en cuánto los horarios de clase dieron por finalizado Tsuna en el camino se había encontrado con Fon, no era de casualidad sino que habían hecho un acuerdo de practicar deportes que era la prioridad mayor para la susodicha._

_Antes de encaminarse al parque, una chica de cabello naranja castaño con ojos miel se dirigía hacia su dirección con una expresión emotiva en su rostro._

_-Tsuna-chan! –_

_-Kyoko-chan –saludó Tsuna mientras esperaba que su amiga le dijera lo que tenía que decir._

_Fon se había detenido esperando mientras prestaba atención a lo que Tsuna iba a escuchar de su amiga._

_La chica tenía una sonrisa mucho más radiante que nunca, algo que le hizo extrañar un poco a Tsuna._

_-Tsuna-chan, no lo podrás creer. Kyomasa-kun había tomado una decisión –Oh, no. Esperaba no escuchar a lo que iba a decir ahora- Él se va a casar en dos semanas entrante, no es genial! _

_Fon se había sorprendido ante la noticia repentina, a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Tsuna nunca había podido ignorar aquella expresión que había puesto en cuanto mencionó el nombre del primo de su amiga._

_Viendo sus ojos como un libro abierto, podía jurar que ese chico era alguien para ella aunque tenía vago pensamiento sobre la razón de aquella tristeza._

_Tsuna juraba que su respiración se había cortado, es más sentía que el aire se le escapaba hasta sentirse asfixiada. Sus ojos amenazaban en derramar lágrimas, pero ponía todo su esfuerzo por contenerse no quería llorar no delante de Kyoko ni de Fon._

_-Tsuna-chan, ocurre algo? –preguntó Kyoko con preocupación aunque no estaba enterada de la razón._

_-Kyoko-chan…yo –pausó un momento tratando de resistir la opresión de su pecho- lo siento tengo un inconveniente que hacer por el trabajo, pero… -ya no podía aguantar más, le dolía mucho…le dolía demasiado- dile a Kyomasa-kun que estoy muy contenta de que finalmente haya decidido ser feliz… Lo-lo siento -antes de que Kyoko le dijera algo más notando su rostro lleno de preocupación hecho a correr muy lejos ignorando los gritos de su amiga o su arrepentimiento de haberle dejado a Fon y Kyoko. _

_No podía evitarlo, sentía que estaba destrozada. No sabía lo mucho que le dolía, ahora lo único que quería hacer es estar lejos de los demás y de todos los pensamientos que daban sensaciones amargas y desagradables._

_Ignoraban también los cúmulos de nubes agruparse en el cielo que amenazaban con llover al igual que los mismos rugidos tenebrosos de los truenos retumbarse._

Tsuna finalmente se había cansado de tanto correr, se detuvo por un momento bajo el techo de alguna tienda para descansar y dejar que la lluvia ocupara sus pensamientos por un momento.

Luego de haber recobrado el aliento que tanto necesitaba, se arrepentía en estos momentos de haberle dejado a atrás a Fon y saltarse de su entrenamiento en el parque. También de dejarle a Kyoko sin siquiera aclararle de su comportamiento.

Parecía que el cielo lloraba junto con ella, parecía como si sus lágrimas en formas de finas gotas de agua cayeran al suelo sin ser entendido por la gente solitaria que pasaban por ahí sin siquiera tomarle tanta importancia.

-Estás bien –una voz suave conocida la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Girando su vista, pudo notar a Fon cerca de ella mirándola con calma y preocupación ignorando su mismo estado.

Eso quería decir que Fon había estado siguiéndola hasta empaparse.

-¿Fon-san? Yo…lo lamento mucho, perdón por irme así nomás –se disculpó avergonzada de su actitud anterior. La verdad, no le importaba ser regañada por él igual se lo merecía muy bien.

En cambio, el pelinegro delante suyo no parecía estar molesto. Al contrario, se había preocupado después de ver su reacción tras escuchar la noticia de parte de su amiga. Luego de que Tsuna corriera sin palabras, se había disculpado con la tal Kyoko y había decidido seguirla.

Al menos el temporal era sólo lluvia y trueno no era nada terrible, no cuando pudo alcanzarla y ver que se encontraba bien. Ahora que nada tenía que llevarla al departamento o su casa, la mejor idea sería ir a uno más cercano y darse una ducha de agua caliente, permanecer un tiempo aquí mojados sólo empeoraría la salud de los dos.

-Tsunayoshi-kun –empezó el pelinegro, aunque no sabía si continuar o no lo que iba a decir.

-Estoy bien, Fon-san –murmuró apenas audible, con la cabeza gacha pudo sentir una fría gota salada deslizarse en su mejilla hasta el final del mentón- etto…no sucede nada, es-estoy –no estaba bien de verdad, le dolía tanto el corazón que ni siquiera era capaz de esconderlo. Se sentía tan…patética.

Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon apretándola con una leve fuerza, pero lo suficiente para sentirse mejor. Que no estaba sola, tal vez necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir el dolor o un abrazo para sentir ese calor perdido.

Fon no necesitaba preguntar de algo, observando la mirada caramelo de la pelicastaña era lo suficientemente claro como un libro abierto para saber que era lo que sentía en cada uno de los momentos que estuvo con ella.

Sabía lo mucho que sufría, puede que no haya estado en su lugar pero sabía muy bien lo que las personas sentían cuando estaban sometidos en el dolor y más cuando se trata del corazón, la parte más difícil de curar pero lo suficiente para tratar de aliviarlo.

Levantando levemente su rostro pudo notar que Tsuna se había tranquilizado aún con las lágrimas en su rosada mejilla, suspiró se preguntaba si era lo correcto hacerlo o no.

La pelicastaña lo miró con curiosidad.

-Fon-san?

El susodicho le devolvió la mirada sin darse cuenta que estaba acortando la distancia hasta rozar sus labios con los suaves labios de Tsuna, al ver que no había ninguna oposición la besó.

Mientras ésta dio un brinco, aunque no hizo nada para rechazarlo. No le dio ninguna importancia, lo único que temía era perder aquel calor que parecía cautivarla desde el momento en que esos brazos que tanto la estaban aprisionando. No quería escaparse, no quería estar perdida volando entre las nubes tampoco quería sentirse tan atada a la realidad.

La sensación nueva que estaba comenzando a sentir parecía crecer poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de explotar.

Sin más, sus brazos se elevaron para aprisionarle al pelinegro para asegurarse que no se escapara. Sus parpados de a poco se cerraron hasta sentirse perdida en su mundo fundido en aquella sensación tan dulce y desconocida, mientras sus oídos podían captar los latidos de su corazón.

Fon lo había notado también incluso había notado algo nuevo dentro de su ser que lo hizo aferrar cada vez más a aquella muchacha que al parecer tenía cierto poder en él.

Ninguno de los dos parecían captar la calma de la tormenta, simplemente quedaron ensimismados en un mundo alejado pero confortante y agradable.

Quizás esto sería un comienzo de un dulce amor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, al principio estaba pensando sobre quién sería el primer amor de Tsuna pero mejor preferí no ponerlo porque no quería dejarlo mal frente a las lectoras además que ninguno me parecía el adecuado para eso, incluso no quería ser tan radical con las parejas.**

**Es Fon y Fem Tsuna! me gusta este emparejamiento, pero no hay en ningunas historias en español sino en inglés. Así que he decidido publicar sobre esta pareja, me gustaría que todos los demás escribieran Tsuna con otros personajes más, además de Reborn y sobre todo Hibari (la mayoría escriben de esta pareja, no le encuentro nada malo pero me aburrí porque siempre es lo mismo).**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Reviews!**


End file.
